


Stream Wars

by orphan_account



Series: How to even love? [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idk I thought of this Last Night, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream walks into His Husband in Bed watching WHAT“ That’s when I noticed he had his airpods in, “Oh, are you watching the stream?” I asked moving to look at his Laptop screen.“Not exactly,” He said sheepishly. “Please don’t get mad..”“Why would I get mad..” I started, then I saw his screen. “WHO IS THAT” I yell teasingly.“GEORGE THAT IS NOT MY STREAM. WHO’S IS THIS? I DEMAND TO KNOW!’”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: How to even love? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 521





	Stream Wars

“So yeah, anyways like I was saying I’m really going to try and be quiet for this Stream because I do believe that George is trying to sleep a couple rooms over.” I said in a moderately quiet tone.

“Yeah,” I said replying to chat, “He still goes to bed quite early, I’m not sure he will ever get used to Eastern Standard Time, not to mention he still only gets about 6 hours of sleep, like who does that?? Only get 6 hours of sleep, I swear he gets up at like 6 am everyday. It’s crazy.” 

“Does he wake me up?” I read from the chat, “Um.. sometimes. I don’t mind though, I can fall right back asleep. Besides he usually gets his coffee and then sits in bed with his laptop, so he’s not gone for long.” I chuckled.

………

After playing for a bit, I griefed SapNap.

“Hey!” He yelled, “I thought the rule was no Griefing!” He shouted even louder.

I wheezed, stopping myself half way through from yelling, “It’s - my - my server. I can do what I want with it.” 

“Besides,” I retorted, “You have been going after me all night.” 

“Yeah so? What’s new?” He stifled a laugh. 

“YOU’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET ME TO YELL ALL NIGHT!” I screamed.

SapNap burst out laughing.

“I messed up.” I whispered.

The chat was going crazy, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, and probably apologize to George.” I said to the stream, and a laughing-so-hard-he’s-crying SapNap.

…… 

Walking into our shared room, I fiddled with the wedding ring on my left hand. Surprisingly I found a completely awake George, and even more surprisingly, he was on his laptop.

“Hey hon,” I started, “I’ve been trying not to yell, but it seems as though you were awake the whole time..” 

“Hey, yeah.” He stated in a quiet, half-asleep british voice. “I was about to go to sleep, but then I heard you scream and decided to stay up and watch a few extra minutes.” 

That’s when I noticed he had his airpods in, “Oh, are you watching the stream?” I asked moving to look at his Laptop screen. 

“Not exactly,” He said sheepishly. “Please don’t get mad..” 

“Why would I get mad..” I started, then I saw his screen. “WHO IS THAT” I yell teasingly.

“GEORGE THAT IS NOT MY STREAM. WHO’S IS THIS? I DEMAND TO KNOW!” 

“It’s Tommy’s..” He whispers. 

“GEORGE DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?” I continued to joke. 

“Of course I do Love,” I smiled at the pet name. “but you have to quiet down or the neighbors are going to call the cops.” 

I smiled down at him, “Okay baby, but you are going to explain to me right now why you are watching this Child’s stream instead of my own.” 

“Well, when you told me about it later I wanted to hear your stories first hand.” He explained.

That was cute. “Okay. I forgive you.”

He smiled, “But!” I exclaimed, “This better never happen again, okay George?” 

“Mkay Clay,” He said, still clearly half asleep, “can you put my Laptop on the charger for me?” 

“Yeah hon, I’ll do that.” I said with a love-struck smile. 

……

When I get back to my desk, I throw on my headphones. “You will never guess what i caught that Mother Effer doing!” I yelled with a laugh to my stream. “Tommy Get On General Line Two Right The Eff Now Bitchboy!” 

Ah- this was going to be a fun night. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Me during the day: what to write  
> Me at 12 am last night watching Tommy’s VOD’s: What if - Dream walked in RIGHT NOW
> 
> Idk I thought it was cute. 
> 
> AGAIN SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE IS WRONG BLAH BLAH JUST FOR FUN BLAH BLAH 
> 
> YALL GET IT


End file.
